The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) and other panel display devices have already replaced the CRT displays and become the major production in the present display device market. The display panel is an important component of the LCD, OLED and other panel display devices. For the LCD, the structure of the liquid crystal display panel generally comprises a Color Filter (CF), a Thin Film Transistor Array Substrate (TFT Array Substrate), and a Liquid Crystal Layer arranged between the two substrates. The working principle is that the light of backlight module is reflected to generate images by applying driving voltages to the two glass substrate for controlling the rotations of the liquid crystal molecules.
As considering the panel quality, the image quality is very important. In the manufacture process, the color temperature and luminance of the gray scale white point is the importance reference values that the panel maker judges the panel performance. In the common panel, the pixel is employed to be a display unit, and each pixel comprises RGB, three sub pixels. Thus, it requires adjusting the color temperature and luminance of the white point by adjusting the luminances of the RGB, three sub pixels. The luminances of the RGB, three sub pixels can be realized by adjusting the Gamma reference voltages respectively corresponded with the RGB, three sub pixels. As shown in FIG. 1, which is a flowchart of correcting the luminance and the chromaticity of the panel by adjusting the RGB gamma voltage according to prior art, in which the gamma voltage correction luminance Lum of sub pixel G is adjusted, and the gamma voltage correction chromaticity y of the sub pixel B is adjusted, and the gamma voltage correction chromaticity x of the sub pixel R is adjusted in sequence. The method specifically comprises: adjusting the gamma voltage of the sub pixel G to make the luminance Lum to the target; adjusting the gamma voltage of the sub pixel B to make the chromaticity y to the target; adjusting the gamma voltage of the sub pixel R to make the chromaticity x to the target; judging whether the specifications are met, and if they meet, finishing the adjustment, and if they do not meet, then restarting the adjustment in order.
The reason of restart the adjustment is because that the process of adjusting the chromaticities of the sub pixel R and the sub pixel B also has some influence to the luminance Lum, and meanwhile, the adjustment of the sub pixel R also has influence to the chromaticity y. Thus, as the adjustment of the chromaticity x of the sub pixel R is finished, there is possibility that the luminance Lum and the chromaticity y exceed the specifications, and then the adjustment has to be restarted once in order of G→B→R, which takes a lot of time, and the vibration also may occur, and the adjustment efficiency is not high.